Phacoemulsification techniques for the removal of cataracts or the removal of a human lens in an individual's eye for purpose of refractive lens correction requires the use of high frequency ultrasound generated movements of a metal probe tip combined with the infusion of fluids to maintain and pressurize the human eye. The device for providing these functionalities is generally referred to as a phacoemulsification probe. The phacoemulsification probe uses subtle aspiration or suction functions to remove emulsified lens material within the eye of an individual. The material within the eye may be emulsified using ultrasonic processes in order to break down material within the eye. These types of probes are used during cataract surgery, as well as for lens removal purposes for refractive and presbyopic lens correction. In currently used technologies, the phacoemulsification probes, their tips and associated sleeves, are designed to generate linear movement of the tip via ultrasound and to provide the coaxial infusion of fluids within the eye by a sleeve which projects fluid in the same direction as tip movement. However, this infusion of fluid is in a competitive direction to the direction of suction of the probe tip which is used for aspirating lens material that has been emulsified via the ultrasonic emissions of the probe tip.
The configuration of existing phacoemulsification probes use straight probe tips having the infusion sleeve coaxial with the probe tip to inject fluid along the same axis as the ultrasonic emissions of the probe tip. This generates a more linear to and fro motion with respect to the straight or beveled tip of the phacoemulsification probe that can potentially run the risk of damaging sensitive support structures of the human lens, such as zonules. The linear back and forth movement of existing probes can cause damages to the inner structures of the capsular sac or support structures of the lens since the movements may be directly into the structures and the fluidic infusion may also be directly at the structures in addition to the ultrasonic emissions of the tip. These combined forces can, for example, cause turbulent endotheliopathy, which may damage the inside of the lining of the cornea.
Another problem arising from the linear to and fro motion of existing phacoemulsification probes, arises from “coring.” “Coring” involves a situation wherein the tip of the phacoemulsification probe becomes plugged with emulsified materials that are being broken down and aspirated, particularly during linear emulsification techniques. Thus, there is a need for an improved phacoemulsification tip for use in ophthalmological procedures involving the removal of materials from the capsular lens sac that overcomes the problem of existing tips such as projection of fluids in a non competitive direction from which materials are attempting to be aspirated, risking damage to sensitive and internal structures of the human eye, and the prevention of coring when using phacoemulsification probes.